power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Carforce unleash Part 1
'''Carforce Unleash '''is the series premiere of Power Rangers: Carforce and is a two parter. Plot When the five car keys are scattered in the city of Morrison it's up to five young teens to defend the city from the forces of evil and become the new Power Rangers team, and they're mentored by the former Ranger named Tommy Oliver. Script Deep in space an alien force is heading towards Earth after taking over several other worlds, as they now turn to the planet Earth for their next target. "Let the Invasion of Earth begin," a woman says as she looks out the window at Earth. At a race track a young teenager is working on a car that he's been wanting to race for along time, as he's working on it his best friend William Mitchell walks over to him. "Hey buddy what's up?" Will asked as he looks at Ethan. He puts the cloth down and turns to him. "Well I'm working at the race track for the summer and enjoying the sun light as usual, what about you I thought you'd be at the beach with your mom and dad," Ethan says as he looks at him. He looks at Ethan. "They had a business trip to do so I went myself they don't mind it sometimes they want to go or not, but that's cool hey Hayley and Sarah are wanting to hang out with us at the beach later tonight if you want to," Will says as he looks at him. Ethan looks at him. "Sweet I'll be there when I can," Ethan says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him and they high five each other and Will leaves as Ethan shook his head. In an unknown place a man looks at the computer screen that shows the red dot in Earth's orbit and he looks at the five Carforce Morphers. "It's time," Tommy says as he looks at them. (Theme Song) Episode 1x01: Carforce Unleashed Part 1 At the beach the five teens are celebrating summer before they go back to school. "Hey Ethan maybe you should ask her out before someone else does," Will says as he looks at Ethan. Ethan walks over to Hayley. "It's a nice day to be here at the Beach," Ethan says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Yeah that's true," Hayley says as she looks at him. Ethan looks at her. "Do you wanna go out sometime," Ethan says as he looks at her. She turns to him. "Sure racer boy," Hayley says as she looks at him and smiles. Ethan celebrates. In Earth orbit onboard the alien vessel the general kneels before the King and Queen. "My lords we've arrived at Earth and it's undefended," The General says as he looks at them. The woman gets up and looks at him. "Lead our troops into ever lasting victory," Queen Rhea says as she looks at him. He nods and leaves. The five teens are having a good time celebrating the final days of summer when several unknown soldiers appear on the beach and they start attacking the beach as people are running for their lives, as the teens see what's going on Ethan looks at them. "We've got to help them come on," Ethan says as he looks at his friends. They rush down to help the people that are being attacked. "Hey leave them alone," Ethan says as he grabs the large weapon and side kicks a soldier down and then he goes to fight off more but gets beaten back. Will attempts his sly moves to fight off some of the soldiers that are attacking a young woman and he does good till he gets distracted by her beauty and gets beaten by one of the soldiers. Adam flips into action and leg sweeps one of them and then side kicks another one and blocks an attempt on an innocent person to get hurt but he gets thrown back and hits the ground hard. Hayley and Sarah double team their batch of soldiers with kicks and flips and then they get send flying from the weapons fire. The five teens regrouped. "This isn't good," Ethan says as he's holding his side. Will turns to him. "You think," Will says as he turns to him. Characters Carforce Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver Villains *Queen Rhea *King Zhar *General K'Tar *Daxamite Soldiers-Foot Soldiers Monster Notes Background Information Category:Series premiere Category:Episode